Not my day, is it?
by Raven Celiestia
Summary: Danny is sick in abnormal way. some one named SETH is after Danny for some reson. Dan is helping him. sometranfer student has come friend or foe? chappy 4 up R&R plz or else Muahahahha. chappy five will be up on the 27th of Sep JAAne -
1. SICK

**RM:** Yes this is another story, now, I know what you're thinking. Why the heck is this person typin' another story you already got one that needs updating. And no I'm not talking about Protecting What you Love'.

That's not mine it's RC's until she finally gets the nerve to make her own account. But oh well. This is a little something my friend and me come up with I still don't know what will happen because we're at the beginning stages, so bare with us.

**YZ:** So this is what's happening: Danny's sick, this good looking guy come out of nowhere (My own Mystery character for now) and Dan Phantom has escaped from his Thermos Prison. Oooooooooooooo

**RC: **Oooo , 0-0 so excited.

**RM:** Aren't you supposed to be typing 'PWYL'. Ugh! Go get a damn account. Or so Goths Help me.

**RC: **No way this is totally awesome, so much fun, tag typin'

**Danny: **What the-, where _am_ I?

**Dan: **The real world, you idiot.

**Danny: **This coming from a ghost that got caught by a kid halfa. Idiot.

**Mystery character: **hey, why am I called Mystery character my name's -----

**RM:** -covers MC's mouth- Can't have you revealing such Identity yet, even if it is the name alone. So enough of the AN's **(which most of Uz people probably didn't read)** and Enjoy!!! **XDXDXD**

**

* * *

**

Bad Day

The alarm clock was going off. Danny didn't really _feel _like getting up and going to school. Mostlly because the frequent ghost disturbances in Amity Park. Which this just so you know left Poor Danny sleep deprived.

He slammed the snooze button and rolled onto his back. "I am the box Ghost.." a failed attempt to scare.

"Seriously I'm nit in the mood for this crap, any other day but _today,_" He narrowed his eyes and tied not to yell "Get Out NOW!" His eyes changed from sky blue to radiant green, (he woke up on the wrong side of the bed). But Damn did that ghost split from there he didn't even bother say the 'Beware.' part.

He slides his legs to the edge of the bed and stood going to the Bathroom to go take a warm shower 'cause he felt cold which he thought it was normal since he just got out of bed. But even after he showered and changed he still felt cold and began to shake, only a little, barely noticeable.

Dashing down stair Maddie asked "Aren't you going to have some breakfast?"

"No, not feeling up to it.?" he responded , "bye mom see you after school.!" he finished as he walked out the door still with little shakes. 'why am I cold all of a sudden, damn it' Meeting Sam and Tucker out side with a simple 'hi' and a shiver. They walked on to school and talked about the new gossip about some new kid at school. Sam didn't stop talking about the 'new' kid at school how she hope he'd be a vegetarian since she heard that he came from Russia. As a transfer for Dash Baxter.

"Dude, you don't look so good?" said Tucker, giving Danny a head to toe look.

"yeah, and you're shaking like there's a snow blizzard."

"Guys, I'm fine, besides I'll get over the shakes after I get to school," He said trying to conceal the dark rings that had formed all because of the ghost disturbances recently, leaving him sleep deprived. Changing the subject he said, "Anyway, who's this 'new guy' you guys keep talking about?"

"Oh, he's a transfer,… from Russia, that I'm hoping he's in our class, err, ..at least one of them." she said noticing her enthusiasm.

Danny made a face of not caring as much since he didn't understand Russian. 'I hope that the 'new guy' knows at least a little bit of English, to make the job easier for us that didn't know the Russian language.' he thought.

"Well, look at it in the good side you won't have to deal with Dash since that who he switched with, and it's for a month." Tucker smiled.

"Yeah you could say that," they walked into Casper high. 'yaaay.' Danny thought unenthusiastically.

"Yeah I got to go to my locker I really don't want detention today for being late." He said running to his locker.

"See you at class." Sam and Tucker said after him.

He ran and turned a corner not looking in front of him he bumped in to this Silver haired teen, making him fall on his butt. The guy just stood there. He was wearing a black shirt that could pass as a second skin exposing his abs, and black jeans with a belt going normally across his waist line and the other going across too but at an angle forming a sideways V.

"Uh, sorry wasn't looking where I was going." he looked at the teen stupefied by the fact that he got knock to the floor by a guy that was kinda the same height as him.

"My name is Lucian, you really shouldn't be running in the halls it avoids this kind of stuff from happening." said Lucian offering a hand to Danny.

Danny took it and lifted him self, "Thanks, I'll keep that in mind," the bell rings, "and I'm late, again, gotta go see ya." Danny dashed down the hall to his locker avoiding slamming into somebody else. Everybody else was going to there class . The three minute bell rang and Danny just got through Mr. Lancers door.

"Mr. Fenton---"

Mr. Lancer was about to say some thing but Danny cut him short "No, no I'll save you the trouble, Detention, after school tomorrow. Or is it today"

"It's today because of your interruption, now take a seat." Everyone nickered in the class. Kwan paper balled Danny as he passed by.

Danny glared at him and with those dark rings under his eyes he really look kinda scary. "Eww, someone needs there beauty sleep." declared Paullina.

"Oh, what a hurtful revelation, how ever will I live with my self?" He sarcastically. "Oh and it looks like you have a zit on the left side of your face." He was really grumpy right now, he was in the 'not tolerating crap from any body' mood.

"Well y-you're just mad you got dissed by a girl." said Paullina in a pathetic excuse for a come back.

"That'll be 30 more minutes for today's detention!" Said Mr. Lancer.

Danny glared at Paullina as he passed by , sat down at his normal seat. Not even noticing the New guy behind him.

"As you all can see there is a transfer student in Casper high, he came all the way from Russia" he paused, "Please do try to be polite to our new student," He looked directly at Danny, Frowning.

"Would you like to introduce your self." Mr. Lancer said.

Danny felt the desk from behind him shift a little and he looked behind him self, 'It's that guy, Lukan, no, no, Lucian yeah that was his name.' he thought to himself 'I need to seriously remember peoples names and such.'

"My mane is Lucian Belkov, I'm Russian yes, and I'm only here for a month" Danny sneeze

"Shut up he trying to introduce him self," said Paullina, heart shaped eyes disappearing when she'd turned to look at Danny.

"OOooo well, sorry for not keeping my self from sneezing" he sniffed, faced Lucian "Sorry for interrupting." Danny made a gesture with his hands in a swoop like way. Sam was trying o hold the bottled up laughter inside her.

"I've nothing else to say." Lucian finished.

"Well, Mr. Fenton since you like to talk while others are speaking your going to give Mr. Belkov the tour of Casper high." (oh come on we all know who this is)

Danny's mouth lay agape, it was all Paullina's doing and he got the blame for it. 'typical'.

After that the classes dragged by until lunch time. Lucian was so far in all of his classes, Sam loving it. Passing him note, about Lucian. A herd of girls following him to lunch and he only ignored the gifts and turned them down in the most nicest of days saying "'there's no need to spend your money on me please conserve it.'".

Of course Lucian followed Danny to the lunch line. Danny stopping at the end of the lunch line and said, "Here get what ever you want and if you don't want that stuff you can go to the vending machines over there." Danny pointed at the line of vending machines in the far corner of the lunch room. Sam and Tucker Behind Danny ( yeah almost forgot Sam and Tucker).

Danny was about to walk away when Sam asked him if he was going to get something to eat.

"No, I don't feel up to it."

"True you didn't stop your," She mimicked his sneezing attacks in the last class.

"Ha ha, very funny, I'll just go sit at our normal table."

"Alright …" Sam watched him walk away.

"You look worried about him." commented Lucian.

Sam Blushed, "Well yeah he's one of my friends and well him being out of action wouldn't be good in our little town."

They got there lunch and sat in there usual table, joining Danny.

Danny was laying his head down on the cool feel of the table. His arms around his head.

"Danny you ok?"

He lifted his head and peeked with one eye, then went right back down.

"Danny?" Sam asked again.

As he lifted his head he said, "No, I'm not ok, I wake up this morning and this is the first thing I hear 'I am the box ghost' Oh, please shut up. Then I got this sneezing attack every class." Sam gave him The Look, "Sam, don't look at me like that 'cuz I feel like I'm going to spontaneously start sneezing again. I feel like my head is about to explode."

He leaned on his hand. He turned to Lucian "So your from Russia, what's it like over there?"

"The laws are more strict over there and I'd say that if you where put over there you wouldn't survive a day." Lucian said looking at Danny.

Danny laughed a little, "yeah you probably right," he paused for a second ,sighed almost falling asleep in conversation.

Suddenly out of nowhere some Octopus Ghost appears in the lunch room. Danny closes his eyes, "You got to be kidding me I can't do this." The whole lunch room was sent into panic. The octopus things came over to scare him, sticking there tentacles through him.

Danny just stared at the tentacles going through him he frowned deeply, " you ghost better get it going or your going to wish you went to heaven instead of staying on earth" Danny hissed it out not turning to look at them for fear he'll go ghost and beat the crap out of them. The hair making shadows over his eyes, fist clenched.

"And what will you do if we don't leave." they said.

"I can stick you in to a Fenton thermos" Danny smiled.

Sam threw it at him. All Danny did was uncap it and push the button, letting the thermos suck in both the octopus ghost. Right then and there Danny fell to the ground and curled up into a ball, he started shaking really bad.

"Danny .." she flew to his side But after that everything blurred and he slipped into unconsciousness.

**

* * *

**

**RM:** this is the longest chappy I've typed in my life so plz love it cuz I put all my divided and undivided effort into it. Constructive criticism is always welcome and plz review or I won't type as much, you reader are my divine inspiration to keep typin' my stories.

Dan: What the hell I wasn't in this chapter.

Danny: You typed my name soooo many times I'm starting to hate it.

Mystery character: I already----

**RC:** enough you'll tell them the secret no tell.

Dan: Damn authors I better appear in the next chapter or---

**RM: RC** Want to chuck a book at him for being such an insolent and arrogant person.

**RC: With pleasure _chucks a twilight book at Dan_ XDXDXDXDXDDXDD That's what you get for being disrespectful. Well readz me lata, while we torture Dan over on this end of the world, Bye. **

**-From **

**Vanessa ;P**

**and Yurledy's help and insperation.**


	2. Oh Great

**RM:** Hey ppl I know I'm late at updating, this is what happened my internet is down and is going to be down for a while but I'll still try to update. I want to put on hold 'How Did This Happen'. Cuz 1 of my friends asked for a request in finishing _this_ story. 

**YZ: **That person would be me. If you don't understand some pieces of this story, like in the beginning, join the club.

**RM:** Any way now you have a update and **now** _you_ can read it, **SO ENJOY!!!!!**

**THE RETURN**

"Danny? Danny?" She was worried and yelling "Somebody help me, he needs medical attention! I need someone to get him up!"

Tucker ran to the nurse to explain what was happening, while Lucian picked up Danny and followed Sam to the nurse's office.

**Escaped…**

Dan was rattling more that usual in his thermos prison. If Dan ever got his hands on the staff he could destroy the world by ripping a hole in the fabric of time. Clockwork, seeing this took action and started dismantling his staff broke it into 3 equal pieces. Then proceeded in removing the power from the staff and transferring it to a safe place, or so he thought.

Having done that he placed the pieces in three different locations. One in the Ghost zone, one in the mortal world, and the other in the field of chaos. That way even if Dan some how got a hold of two pieces of the staff the one in the field of Chaos would be impossible to get, at least for him. You see the field of Chaos is a fiery pit surrounded by darkness and creatures that even the strongest ghost wouldn't dare set foot in a place like that.

Upon Clockwork's return to his castle of time he found it torn to pieces. Already knowing what would happen, he felt bad for what he'd done would prove to be a very difficult challenge for the young halfa.

**Danny…**

Sam as really worried. What the hell am I talking about she was freaking out. She hovered over Danny every five minutes and kept paceing around the nurse office. Poor Lucian, he was left confused in the corner of the nurses office.

The nurse stoped examining Danny and come forth in front of Sam, who was seriously in need of tranks, she wouldn't stop paceing it's like her feet had minds of there own telling her to keep walking or something. "He's fine but needs rest it seems to be that he collapsed of exhausting. How that happened is hardly imaginable, a child like him at his age shouldn't be exhausted or be able to ware him self out like this."

Sam was about to ask the nurse a question but just then Maddy and Jack bardged in, "What happened to Danny?"

"And were there any ghost involed?"

"Jack this is serious." she faced the nurse and asked again, "What happened to him?"

A clipbaod was handed to her, and she sighed in relief.

"Well then I'm taking my boy home because If it's exhaustion then he should go home. No need for him to be here." and That's what they did. They told Sam and Tucker to come over after school, thanked Lucian and took Danny home. (where the hell is Jazz)

By the time they got home Danny was half awake half a sleep. All he remembered is falling in the lunch room. Now he was in his room. He thought it was his room, everything was so blurry and it looked like someone was standing in front of his bed.

Dan was now in front of Danny, "Barely awake I see, I should squash you like a bug. But I rather save the pleasure of seeing you agonize you way out of this one." He chuckle softly as he fazed trough the wall.

Danny had slept for almost two days. In the time he was out Maddy worried, because every time she entered his room it would always be cold no matter how high she put on the heat. But it didn't matter now because he was up now and Maddy had checked him to see if he still had a fever "which, Mom I don't have anymore I'm fine now. Please stop freaking." Oh she was freaking alright to the point of kissing Danny and bear hugging him, even Jack joined in. "Can't breath," he chocked out jokingly.

"Ugh, why do girls like to hug so much" Jazz had come in to see him.

"I'm just glad you're okay. I mean you did give us a big scare. Sam and Tucker have swung by a couple of times but you were always a sleep. " she finished.

"You think I could go and see them, " he asked her unsure of him self.

"I don't think so not until tomorrow maybe, mom would freak to the dark side of things"

"Alright can I get some privacy so I can take a shower and change" He sat up on his bed. When he finished saying that she left him not asking if he needed help 'cause she knew what he would say.

Danny start to stand but as soon as he did his knees buckled and he fell. Grabbing onto the sheets of the bed to break his fall a bit. His world spun and a wave a nausea enveloped him, closing his eyes and staying there on the floor to force the feeling away. It didn't go away unfortunately, it got worse and evolved into pure utter pain. His head felt like it would pulse it's way to unconsciousness.

"Finally awake I see." Came a voice oh so familiar to Danny. Turning to make sure it's not a figment created by his mind he turned his gaze towards his older evil self, scrambling away from him, failing miserably because of his pain.

"Get out of my house." he said sternly, happy that his voice didn't betray his feelings. Angry that he couldn't get up, angry that he got sick and still wondering how the hell had Dan escaped, "How'd you escape?"

"That's a stupid question don't you think Daniel." He chuckled lightly.

"Get the HELL out of my house, NOW!"

Frowning Dan in a flash appeared in front of him Clutching Danny by the throat and almost slammed him in to the wall. "You need to be thought some manners or one day you're going to wined up dead." on the last bit he slammed him against the wall, trying to pry away from Dan.

"Danny?" The door flew open, Dan vanished into a puff of smoke, dropping Danny to cold wood floor. "Why is HE here? I thought you locked him up." her face masked with fear.

"I don't know but … I need to eat." His voice horse from the 'almost-being-chocked-to-death experience'.

"How did he escape from Clockwork that's like impossible, right. Right?"

"Jazz I'm not sure what happened, But I'm going to find out." He'll talk about it with the guys tomorrow.

"Hey guys," Danny hollered to his friends. All of them turned around, Lucian included.

"Hey Danny, feeling any better?" Sam asked shoving her books in her locker.

"I'm getting better."

" I'm glad about that they were very worried about you." Lucian inquired.

"Well I'm here now and that's all that matters."

The bell rang. They went to first period class, someone was standing next Mr. Lancer but like the first time, Danny paid no mind. Lucian was frowning God knows why. Sam was paler than pale. Tucker was … putting away his scheduler. They all took a seat, Danny looked up at were there was a guy probably his own age looked exactly like him only he was lean and he wore tight cloth that could practically be considered second skin. Black shirt, black pant, and a black leather doggy chain around his neck. _'Dan' _know he knew why Sam was all whiter than white, shifting in his seat he tried not to make eye contact.

"Today we have another new student, he will… be joining us today-" somebody grunted, Paullina again fell head over heels for any hot guy and Conn doodling not paying attention.

"You people will show this student good behavior. Dan Phalo, yes. Take a seat please."

Dan noticed Danny and his eyes flash a second to there ruby blood color then back to a Hazel green. _'Oh shit, this cannot get any worse.'_ Mr. Fenton you will be Mr. Phalo's guide through out the day. _'Crap, crap, crap, It just got worse.'_

_RM:_I hope you like it. Sorry about being so late around updates. BUUUUUUT I've been busy trying to install my internet. Any way thanx for reading. Review if you like it or if you don't. Just do a comment ok. Readz ya ppl later.

By: Vanessa Nemo


	3. No, Not you

READ it the beginning it's funny this is what my life is like when I get sugar high.

RM: hey ya ppl. I love saying that. I… Am SOOOOOOO….. On a sugar highrightnow. Idon'tknowwhattodo.

YZ: Um… don't look at me, I have nothing to do with it.

RM: The hell you didn't You are the one who gave me candy, chocolate, god that tastes so good.

Ace: are we gonna talk about candy this whole chapter or are we gonna see you type this damn chappy.

RM: Mmm, Hmm. That is a very bossy grumpy hot looking guy . Tan skin, nice body work, smoothest skin ever, cute butt, grin, jet black hair (that's rare if you ask me) a favorable height (6"1) very tall for me. Any one interested. Bids start at whatever you want to give. And it better not be one digit . Anyone, Anyone.

ACE: I'm not a not a object to be sold, V. chases RM out of the room and follows

YZ: This is not much of a chapter, huh? Rm runs back in locks the door

ACE: Open this door, now! You're evil. YZ you just had to give her candy.

RM: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. This is so funny. ( funny look on my face)

ACE: no it's not. I'm telling everybody I'm gay if they buy me 'cuz of you.

RM: uh, you already did but I don't think the ladies will believe and so what it's not like there are no gay ppl out. Face it I'm always going to win. Oooo look a Snickers, It's mine.

YZ: oh no. I have bad feeling. Like this chapter is going to be way out of character.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Mr. Lancer's dragging class Danny led Dan around the school not conversing and Sam and Tuck were no were in sight.

"Come on Daniel, I already know your school. So don't bother showing me around, why don't you just-"

"Hey Danny," said a calm light Russian accent.

Dan raised a brow, frowning just barely. "Who's your friend?" Dan questioned a hint of venom in his voice.

"I am Lucian Belkov, a pleasure to meet you and sorry"

"For what?" Danny and Dan said, putting there heads together and staring at Lucian for a moment.

"For interrupting, it's just Sam told me to tell you that you have to get home for some Class assignment and you're failing so Don't forget."

"Um, thanks. Anything _you_ wanted to tell me." Lucian shacked his head and with that left giving Danny one worried glance before leaving.

Dan frowned suspicious of that last action from this 'Lucian'. He have to look into the New Kid. "See you later Daniel" He left with a grin but his inner emotion differed from the one he expressed with Danny.

The rest of the Day dragged, I'm saying like so slow that it made you do the stupidest shit ever and that's what happened.

"Danny what are doing get out of the way, don't you see I'm trying to see that hunk of a man over there, not some gross stick looking thing. Excuse me." She motioned with her hand.

"Me, Gross. What do you call those things on your cheek and forehead. Mr. Zit and Mrs. Pimple, awe, look like they had kids." Danny faked a laugh, pointing at Paullina's face. Everybody was laughing at Paullina instead of with her.

Danny faced Sam and she was laughing so hard she started crying. Paullina's face was red with anger, she chucked a book at Danny and right when it was about to make contact Dan caught it. "That is very un-lady like." He started at Paullina for a long moment. Her lower lip trembled and she ran out of the room but not before saying , "This isn't over you Dip stick."

Danny realized what had happened, he gave Sam a did-he-just-do-that look. _'No freak' in way'_ Danny thought moving away from Dan.

"why did he do that?" he said to Sam sitting next to her, "That was creepy not that he isn't already but you know what the heck was that?"

"I don't know Danny but that doesn't make me trust him."

"And what in this world filled with _Fruitopin_ people makes you think I trust him, hmm?" Sam shrugged and turned to the entering teacher. After that small talk to Sam it started raining making everything seem a bit grayer than it was before. And boring, you have no Idea the suffering he went through. Oh, and Sam got dismissed, something about an appointment. He really felt like crying he was stuck here alone with Dan. _'Life sucks so much.' _

Lucian Had observed the Dan's actions and seriously didn't understand him he knew he hate Danny for putting him away in that thermos thingy. But what the hell why be nice unless he was going something else after school, but after searching he came up with nothing Dan wasn't going to hurt him after this. Still it felt creepy how he'd hover over Danny almost like hawk protecting it's nest. Lucian was so definitely going to walk Danny, Sam, and tucker home just to get to know them and Dan if he joins. Lost in thought he stopped trying to listen to what the teacher was saying.

Finally the day ended almost, walking home the three gave each other a nervous look because Dan was accompanying them home. "Hey guys." Came a familiar voice. It was Lucian, _'oh no, knowing Dan he'll probably get beat down'_ Danny thought. "Wait up" he stopped beside them. "I wanted to come with you to get to know you and I wanted to ask if you might… maybe want to swing by…my place." he scratched the side of his temple.

"A sure why not." Sam.

"Yeah." Tuck.

"No, I actually have things to do and my mom wouldn't allow it she'd have to meet _you_ first." Danny said giving him a apologetic look. "Sorry, I've got to go. Oh and Dan, Ni no pienses." Danny narrowed his eyes just a sinch. Both boys stared at each other intently until the tension was unbearable. Danny changed the expression on his face to a happy one, "Well see ya later guys." He waved good bye with a smile an his face.

Lucian stared after him till he was gone around the corner. Sam and Tucker just gave an him uneasy smile. "They must know each other from school" she shrugged.

Dan just started to walk away, "Hey won't you come over, I mean I did invite everyone here." A sad look crossed across Dan's face.

"I'm afraid not, Not today I have problems I need to fix." He stared at the floor sadly then left in the opposite direction Danny had gone.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Soon my Daniel, Soon I come for you. Little Phantom. A bone chilling laughter filling the cavern on it's walls.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Danny Hurried home said hi to everyone so as to not leave them out of his life. Then hid in his room only to find a nightmare from his early years in his live. _One he thought he'd left behind, one he never wanted to see again. _

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

RM: I 'm done, short yes but sugar rush helps and doesn't at times. So Next time I'll make it up big time. And I'll have more and one big kliffy thingy. Till then -

Ace: Let me into the damn room. I want to read too. I'm hating you right now YZ, you know how bad she gets when eating that sickness called sugar, damn.

RM: Shhhh Don't blame her I asked her to buy it and like the _angle_ she is she got it. Now stop banging on the door, sexy boy. Biddings are still up! Aren't I evil or aren't I evil. Say it ppl. Well see ya lata I'm hopping for reviews and yes, if ya got constructive criticism go ahead and shoot. Say whatcha want and I'll do my best to give it to ya.

YZ: bye (whispers)

Ace: The door just open it. Raven Op…en … it, NOW!!!!!!!

RM: giggles- I love him. Anyway thanks for reading (opens door evil grin on my face.)


	4. Say What?

RM: Hi, Any way you guys thanks for actually coming by and readiiiiiiiiiiiing.

And those of you who like Twilight go read Kimvisable by Btech. 

Remember this chappy might not be good cuz it's like bits and pieces of everone. So plz ppl bare with me, cuz it's so hard for me to type it with out ACE. WhAAAAAAAA! -sniffle- I miss him and his stupidity. Anyway enjoy this chappy .

Say What…….?

"You" Danny gasped. In front of him was a dark figure with Dark purple eyes witch were all to familiar for Danny. "What do You want." Danny hissed.

"Oh, I'm hurt is this how you address you superiors. Have you forgotten my gift to you, my dear boy." A chuckle escaped the mans lips.

"_Seth_"

"I'm so glad you remembered. I have things to do, so you can relax for now., I'm not coming for you yet. But soon, oh so soon we'll test out how the development has been going." With that Seth vanished.

"I'm so not dealing with that bastard again." Danny snarled.

"Just who are you talking to, Daniel?"

"None of _your _business, DAN"

"Hey doesn't matter if you don't say. Cuz I'll just find out. But when you're in trouble don't come to me."

" I'm already in deep shit as it is with you being near, Ok, so go **AWAY**." growls at Dan.

"And what makes you think I'll listen t--" he stopped, Danny's eyes widened and he fell to the ground on his knees and clutched his chest in pain.

"Ugh, **STOP, **_**STOP**_**, **_**STOP**_**.**" He trashed on the floor trying to ease the pain he felt starting from his chest up to his neck, like someone was carving something on him. And it hurt like a Bi***. He was trying not to scream because if he screamed Jazz and everyone else would find out and that's not what he wanted right now.

He curled up in t a ball which didn't help much but it kept him from screaming. And he stayed like that for the rest of the night until finally the pain stop and he fell to unconsciousness.

Dan left after everything had finished he placed Danny on the bed and tucked him. Yes tucked him in believe it or not ( wow, let me just say THIS is not my idea) having done that he left to find out who this _Seth_ was.

0000000000000_**Lucian**_0000000000000

"So how was your day today, my son?"

"Mother there is a problem at the school I attend. There is a child at school that carries _**His**_ scent." said Lucian.

"WHAT!? Who is this child. He could be in danger- What if _**HE**_ already--"

"Mother, calm down, I still don't know if it's _**HIM**_ or not. You have to give me some time to figure this out."

"But that poor child he doesn't know what _**Seth**_ can do. If he has really returned then I want you to keep a close eye on that boy." the woman frowned walking away fiercely.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Danny woke up in bed still sore from what happened yesterday, _'Yesterday, what happened, ugh, that bastard how can he be here now of all times.'_

'_**If you want no accidents to happen to your friends then I suggest you KEEP our little meeting secret' **_That's what _**SETH**_ said last night. But can he relay on the damn **idiot**. _'Nah the bastard will probable screw up my life more than it is right now.'_

"As long as he leaves me alone for the time being I'm good, I need to take care of tall dark and Creepo-Depo. Dan" Danny sighed. Well, he had to get up it was Friday and it wasn't worth missing a day at school especially when it was Friday, the last day of the week when vacation started.

00000000time skip000000000000

"Good morning Danny, so can you come over to Lucien's place today?" Sam elbowed Danny a bit.

"Well-" Danny put on that I'm-not-sure face.

"Come on Danny it'll be fun." Tuck commented.

"And exactly HOW do you know that, did you guys go over?"

"No they didn't because they were worried about you." the trio turned to see where the voice originated from. Lucien. "You have very loyal friends Danny." Lucien said with a small smile.

"I'll go to Danny's place since he said the family has to meet me first."

"Fine but lets save the conversation for after school so we're not late. Mr. Lancer is the last person I want giving us a lecture about if 'You're late in the real world your future will be at the '_Nasty Burger' _NOI_ really_ don't want to hear that" Danny air quoted the fraise with his fingers, sarcasm lace in that last part.

School was drag. So damn scheduled. Danny walked like a zombie from class to class, and when lunch came people started throw food in the cafeteria. Conn threw Sloppy Joe at Dash which dash thought it was Danny so Dash threw it at Danny. Danny received it, half clean half Sloppy Joe and stood there not expecting it, unmoving.

"Aha, Fenton just got slopped, You know that color suits you perfectly." scoffed Paullina pointing her spider fingers at Danny. She went to throw another food projectile when Dan blocked it with a tray.

"Like I said before that PUALLINA isn't very lady like" giving her a cold hard stare making her shrivel in fear.

_"_Well if you're defending that loser than ---then - ugh" she left huffing and puffing stomping her feet and everything. But just because she left doesn't mean people stopped throwing food around. And every time it hit Danny he just stood there like and animated rock.

"STOOOOP!" Danny yelled. Everyone stop throwing food. His lips in a firm line his face scrunched up in anger. "You stupid people, what is wrong with you? Is something wrong with you brain span because you need to stop throwing crap at me. 'Cuz if something hits me one more time just one --" he was breathing sharply nose flaring his index finger point up in front of him. " Just one more and I swear you people are so going to regret it." His eyes glowed purple for and instant until Sam elbowed him, he turned to her directing his anger at her. She gasped at this site, backing away, but right then his expression changed in to one of sorrow and regret.

And he did what anyone would do in a situation like this. He ran._** 'Home.**_' Because he know what was happening to him. The mark had already started to form, carving it self on his pale skin. Going up his neck, to his face 'till it reacted the underneath of his eyes. It hurt he was grasping his bleeding face. The pain that pulsed on intensely made him fall to the concrete floor. The pain was worse than yesterday night, it was like claw piercing his skin in an un tamely manner. He couldn't hold on any longer so he let him self slip away.

**A figure stood over Danny's fragile form, observing him. Frowning at the symbols, he picked him up and took the fallen boy with him.**

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**RM:** Okay so not as long but still I'm trying MCAS is a bitch there is no possible way to study for those things. It's like a test from Hell. Designed so that if you don't pass you go to summer school or redo the freakin' grade.

Anyway readz me l8er pplz oh and review please me like review they cheer me up. Hope you enjoyed and come buy in two weeks or less till MCAS is over and done with.

Gomen &Jaane

_**By:**_ _Vanessa Nemo_


End file.
